maximilian_doodfandomcom-20200214-history
Iván Díaz
White Pigeon Iván Díaz '''is the class clown and the character from the Battle Rhythm series. Appearance Gameplay wise, he's a combination of both Dee Jay, Krillin, Tomas Vrbada/Smoke, Zazie Muhaba and a bit of the Joestar Family (especially Jotaro Kujo). Personality wise, he's modeled after Jimmy Hopkins (both are bully hunters) and Nagi Matsuo, a.k.a.: KiNinger (both are pranksters with funny aspects). Bios Iván is the class clown of his home country, but unbeknownst to his friends was the adoptive son of Maximiliano Guzmán, a crime lord responsible for the murder of his biological parents years ago. Ever since he revealed the truth, he called out the boss of Cartel de las Palomas and arrested him once and for all. He's the fifth member of the Rhythm Battlers, as the guy who stands up for friendship, and joins the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to fight for the defenseless and to clean his country's reputation. Relationships Allies Takeru Hojo Costs both the organized crime was happen. Enemys Maximiliano Guzmán Iván's adoptive father, he hate his adoptive father cost he murder his biological parents years ago. Gameplay He's a kickboxer who fights for the defenseless as one of the members of the Rhythm Battlers. Iván's fighting style is Kick Bachata, which is Kick Boxing, combined with Bachata. Unlike the others, the Bachata motif of him is less subtle, but considering the popularity of said genre in his home country of venezuela, it's a given. Plus, I noticed the lack of venezolan representatives in any fighting game, hence why I choose Iván to be the mentioned country's representative. Movelist Special Moves * '''Disco Brillante: He launches a bright compact disc shaped projectile towards his opponent similar to Krillin's Destructo Disc. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Disco Resplandesciente, has the disc adding razor sharp effects and dealing five hits. * Puños Rápidos: He does a series of fisticuffs to his opponent. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Puños Turbo, has the fisticuffs delivering faster and deals more damage. * Patadas de Bicicleta: He jumps and starts to do two bycicle kicks his opponent, depending on the strength, the hit counter increases by one. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Patadas de Tijera, changes the bycicle kicks for scisor kicks and deals eight hits is succesion. * Uppercut de Vapor: He does an european uppercut which releases a steam from the ground to his opponent. Also stops others' projectiles. Serves as a Combo Oppener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Uppercut de Humo, has three smoke steams coming from the uppercut. * Patada Flotante: He lands an aerial kick towards his opponent. Air move only. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Patada Frenesí, has the aerial kick dashing more faster and delivering a second kick on contact, causing more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Golpes Pistón: Iván prepares by pumping both of his fists with each other as he says "Fist time!", and starts to punch his opponent in the gut. By connecting it, he says "Ready?" and does series of rapid fire fisticuffs in a quick succession as he continues with an "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Oraaaa!". After this, Ivan swings his left arm and delivers a powerful fist in his opponent's face as he says "Take this!", spinning him/her from the hit before falling to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Iván is flexing his legs for five seconds, jumps three times and says "Beware... don't let my silly attitude fool you." before he goes on his Kick Bachata stance. Match Point Iván yawns and then puts his fists on his abdomen as he says "I need a rest after this!". Victory Pose Iván starts first to flex his knuckles and then he starts to jump happily as the camera focuses closely on him. Sea green colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "There can be only one bully hunter, and that's me... remember it!" * (vs. Carlos) "Good sparring session, Carlos. One day of these, I will surpass you!" * (vs. Joaquín) "If you're good with women, how about telling me a dating advice?" * (vs. Rina) "Apology accepted, Rina-chan. Trust me, I'm not that dangerous." * (vs. Adriana) "I admit it... my pranks sometimes can go out of control, amiga." * (vs. Takeru) "Now that you think about it, we both share tragic pasts after all." * (vs. Murdock) "Maybe I could take some ryhming lessons from you." * (vs. Shantel) "Those pink gloves are awesome! Can I mind you if I autograph them?" * (vs. Jacob) "Aww man, I need to get off the sand out of my boots." * (vs. Natalie) "Watch out with your knives! A little slip and you could get injured!" * (vs. Damian) "Each time I see your selfies, I can't think but to laugh at your humongous ego!" * (vs. Garrett) "Hey baldie! How about putting you a fake moustache and a wig? You could look good with that." * (vs. Reggie) "Jamaica is so beautiful. How about visiting my country one day?" * (vs. Tomas) "If you're going to make your carnival reality, you can count on me." * (vs. Fong) "That's a wrap! I fought a formidable opponent like you, Mister Fong!" * (vs. Kastor) " Don't worry for me, Maestro Kastor. I got the situation under control." * (vs. Don Z) "Are you a Reggaetonero? Don't make me laugh! That genre is so pesky." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "I'm not going to tolerate your atrocities, insane one!" * (vs. Valerie) "What beautiful legs you have! Do you work out often?" * (vs. John) "I know how you feel. However, there are people that always support you." * (vs. Hiroto) "You're a criminal and you should feel bad for being as such!" * (vs. Marion) "I'm not considering telling ice puns because of your serious personality." * (vs. Patrick) "I'm not a law enforcer but biker gangs are not welcome!" * (vs. Amadeus) "You don't have the fault for what you didn't. After all, I believe in you." * (vs. Raystrom) "Believe it or not, armies are really effective against criminals!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "We should team up to take down the crime in every dimension."ì Arcade Iván Díaz/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters